1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a supplemental handle for a hammer drill and/or a hammer chisel as well as a hammer drill and/or a hammer chisel containing the supplemental handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For hammer drills, it is known from E 196 06 498 A1, for example, to use radial grips that can be fastened by the user to any desired radial position relative to the tool axis, which is defined by the longitudinal axis of the drill. This is done by means of a collar around the tool axis that can be fastened to the hammer housing. In hammer chisels, a so-called spade grip has proven useful that tilts about the chisel axis and also can be tilted about an axis perpendicular to the chisel axis into certain notch positions toward or away from the chisel. A similar handle is known from DE 32 29 183C2.
In DE-AS 1 427 734, a percussion drilling machine is described in which a radial handle is screwed into the housing of the drilling machine.
So-called combination hammers, i.e. hammers that are suitable both for drilling as well as chiseling, are commonly only provided with one handle variation suitable for one type of use, which is less suitable for the other type of use. If, therefore, the user wishes to switch between chiseling and drilling, it is often necessary to exchange the handle, which can be costly. Also, quickly changing the current grip position is possible only by altering or repositioning the respective handle.
From DE-U-88 09 840, a combination hammer is known to which a supplemental handle can be fastened by means of a mounting support. The supplemental handle consists of a radial grip that can be fastened directly to the mounting support and a tangential grip that can be fastened to the mounting support by means of a traverse.
The objective of this invention is to provide a universal supplemental handle that is equally suitable for drilling and for chiseling and that offers the user a number of ergonomically practical grip positions without expending work to reposition, or with minimal work to reposition.
This objective is met according to the invention by means of a handle with the features of patent claim 1. Advantageous further developments of the invention are found in the dependent claims.
According to the invention, a supplemental handle for a hammer drill and/or hammer chisel is provided that has a mounting support, a radial grip that can be fastened to the mounting support or directly to the hammer and whose grip axis is essentially radial to a tool axis defined by the position of a tool held by the hammer, and with a tangential grip that can be fastened to the mounting support. A first grip section of this tangential grip has a grip axis that runs essentially perpendicular to and at a distance from the tool axis, and a second grip section has grip axis that runs essentially perpendicular to and at a distance from the tool axis and essentially perpendicular to the grip axis of the first grip section.
By providing two types of handles according to the invention, namely a radial grip for the drill and a tangential grip for the chisel, it is possible to switch between the different modes of operation without having to change to a different handle accordingly. The especially advantageous design of the tangential grip, namely dividing it into a first grip section and a second grip section perpendicular to the first, enables the user to guide the hammer very comfortably, especially when chiseling.
The handle arrangement according to the invention ensures that all handle elements are located only in one quadrant of a plane perpendicular to the tool axis. This allows the other three quadrants of the plane to be kept open by the handle system so that it is also possible to drill or chisel right up against walls or in comers. The three handle sections offer three grip possibilities for an optimum support of the moments occurring when working.
By arranging its grip sections open upward, the tangential grip is designed so that the hand can be removed from the grip quickly at all times andxe2x80x94for example when the drill is unexpectedly seizedxe2x80x94the hand does not get caught.
In an especially advantageous further development of the invention, the radial grip is fastened removably to the mounting support, wherein its removal does not influence the fastening of the tangential grip. This makes it possible to quickly remove it from the mounting support and, for example, to fasten it at another position directly to the hammer, which is especially advantageous for vertical drilling downward.
In another advantageous further development of the invention, the tangential grip is fastened to the mounting support and can be tilted about an axis perpendicular to the tool axis. This ensures that the tangential grip can be tilted in the direction of the chisel, for example when setting the chisel or, when drilling or chiseling, perpendicular downward, or backward away from the chisel so that the user can create the best grip situation accordingly. The tilting of the tangential grip is possible without influencing the fastening of the radial grip.
An additional advantage is a locking element provided to lock the tangential grip to the mounting support wherein catches ensure form-locked positioning of the tangential grip relative to the mounting support and thus ensure a secure connection between the tangential grip and the mounting support during operation.